1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a rotor blade for a wind power installation, wherein the rotor blade has at least a first component and a second component, and wherein the first component has a rotor blade tip and the second component has a rotor blade root.
2. Description of the Related Art
A divided rotor blade is known for example from German Patent Publication No. DE 199 62 989 A1. The parts of that known rotor blade are produced and transported separately because of the considerable dimensions in order thereby to limit the demands on the infrastructure both in manufacture and also upon transport.
As general further state of the art, attention is directed to German Patent Publication Nos. DE 101 52 449 A1 and DE 203 20 714 U1 and International Publication No. WO 03/078833 A1.